


We need an Adulting Adult

by IndridOnTheRadio



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Kinda, Non Despair AU, Slow Burn, all the ships are end game, every fandom needs 11037 chat fucs so heres my cootribution, sorry im not very funny smhsmh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndridOnTheRadio/pseuds/IndridOnTheRadio
Summary: Lavender: Snitches get stitchesEgg Roll: Fite me irl sayakaLavender: ur spine will become dust between my bare handsEgg Roll: yea? yea??? do it.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Maizono Sayaka & Naegi Makoto, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 5
Kudos: 122





	We need an Adulting Adult

**Author's Note:**

> yes i know not everyone appears in this chapter but thats bc im not funnie
> 
> and yes takas name IS a reference 
> 
> Leon - 11037  
> Sayaka - Lavender  
> Makoto - Egg Roll  
> Byakuya - Raymond ACNH  
> Kyoko - Carmen Sandiego  
> Celeste - Vampire Queen  
> Hina - Siren(eyes emoji)  
> Sakura - Every1 was Kung Fu fighting  
> Taka - Mr. Emergancy Exit  
> Mondo - VRRRRRRR  
> Chihiro - SQUIP but baby  
> Hifumi - Yaoi Hands  
> Mukuro - Soulija Girl  
> Junko - Regina George  
> Toko - Alexander Hamilton  
> Yasahiro - Not adult adult

Group Chat 1

Egg Roll added Siren(eyes emoji), Lavender and 11 others to a group chat.

Egg Roll changed 3 peoples nicknames.

Egg Roll renamed fhe Group chat: Hinas Idea.

Siren(eyes emoji): >:( makoto i said everyone!

Egg Roll: I scared of them and they gave their numbers in confidence- 

Egg Roll: THEY ALL MADE ME SIGN NDAS ! 

Lavender: Damn really??

Soulija Girl: Not even I did that.

Egg Roll: Mukuro ur the only scary person i trust <3

Soulija Girl: Sad 

Egg Roll: </3

Egg Roll added Kyoko to the chat.

Egg Roll changed Kyokos nickname to Carmen Sandiego.

Carmen Sandiego: Why this

Egg Roll: i never know where u r

Carmen Sandiego: fitting

Carmen Sandiego: If any of you leek my number there wont even be a missing persons report

Lavender: Jokes on you i am cake

Egg roll: Sayaka p l e a s e

Lavender: >:p 

Lavender: "Im no longer baby i want power" - Makoto Naegi, 5 minutes before falling down the stairs

Egg roll: SAYAKAAA

Egg Roll: brb crying

Lavender: baby 

Egg Roll: now is not the time for pet names >:'(

Lavender: no im insulting you

Siren(eyes emoji): pet names???

Lavender: Please dont 

Lavender: Hes like my brother that falls down the stairs every five minutes

Egg Roll: ur so mean to me </3

Egg Roll: Ur nothing like my sister

Egg Roll: shes nice to me

Egg Roll: sometimes

Lavender: Sometimes

Siren(eyes emoji): sometimes

SQUIP but baby: Sometimes

Soulija Girl: Sometimes

ever1 was kung fu fightin: sometimes

Regina George: Sometimes

Egg Roll: Wow literally all the girls come online JUST to come at me like this

Egg Roll: Im baby this is bullying </3

Mr. Emergancy Exit: Bullying is not welcome in a school enviroment! I demand you all stop immediately!

Lavender: :^( sad

Egg Roll: I can always count on taka <333

Mr. Emergancy Exit: What.

Mr. Emergancy Exit: What is the purpose of this chat? What is my name?!

Siren(eyes emoji):I wanted to bond with all our class mates!!

Mr. Emergancy Exit: We are missing some people if thats the case!!!

Siren(eyes emoji): << makoto

Egg Roll: Im working on it :(

private chat room

Vampire Queen and Egg Roll

Egg Roll: heyyyy celeste do u maybe wanna join a gc with our class?

Vampire Queen: hmm this could be good blackmail material,,

Egg Roll: I am afraid of you

Vampire Queen: Good

Vampire Queen: Add me

Group Chat: Hinas Idea

Egg Roll added Vampire Queen to the chat

Vampire Queen: Hello mortals.

Egg Roll: This is a great start

Mr. Emergancy Exit: Celeste! Wonderful! Now we just need Togami here!

Egg Roll: haha,, yea,,

Private chat 

Togami and Makoto

Makoto: I know you gave me ur number for "purely class related purposes" But i was wondering if you would like to join the class group chat?

Makoto: You dont have to but also you may or may not be bugged by at least 2 people if you dont

Togami:... This is stupid. 

Togami: ban the word master and I'll think about it

Makoto: you go it!

Togami: got*

Makoto: umu

Group Chat: Hinas Idea

Egg Roll: ok togami said he would think about it

Egg Roll: so thats probably a yes

Siren(eyes emoji): YYAYAYAYAYAYAY

11037: why do we want him here anyways ?

11037: hes kindof an asshole

Egg Roll: hes not thaaat bad

Vampire Queen: You just say that because he does whatever you want

Egg Roll: Slander!!

Siren(eye emoji): its a CLASS group chat that means the entire class will be here

Regina George: Plus you can tag him in the worst memes and piss him off ufufufufu

Egg Roll: oh god please dont

Lavender: You hold no power over me makoto >:3

Egg Roll: i can mute u >:(

Lavender: >:3c

Egg Roll: Fear </3

Regina George: At least some one here understands the joy of annoying people <333

Lavender: <333333

Egg Roll: this was a bad idea 

Siren(eyes emoji): you never have good ideas

Carmen Sandiego: ^^^^

VRRRRRR: ^^^^^

SQUIP but baby: ^^^^

Lavender: ^^^^^

Regina George: ^^^^^

Soulija Girl: ^^^^^

every1 was kung fi fightin: ^

Vampire Queen: ^^^

11037: ^

Lavender: Leon u cant say shit

11037: :(

Egg Roll: Hina this was YOUR IDEA

Siren(eyes emoji): i do not see it

Egg Roll: @Mr Emergency Exit theyre bullying me again

Mr Emergancy Exit: >:(!!!!

Mr Emergancy Exit: This is not tolerated within a school environment!!!!

Mr Emergancy Exit: Chi, Mondo, im especially dissapointed in you

VRRRRRRR: Sorry bro

SQUIP but baby: :( i didnt mean it im baby!

Lavender: Snitches get stitches

Egg Roll: Fite me irl sayaka

Lavender: ur spine will become dust between my bare hands

Egg Roll: yea? yea??? do it

Lavender: sign this completely non suspicious document first so u cant sue me

Egg Roll: Absolutely not

Egg Roll: The only reason ur breaking my spine is if i get ur money or death out of it

Lavender: </33

Siren(eyes emoji): why are yall always like this over text but yall are baby irl

Lavender: i was never baby and makoto wanted power

Lavender: (and then he fell down the stairs)

Egg Roll: u keep bringing it up i might sue you for pushing me down

Lavender:good luck proveing anything when u dont have eyes :)

Egg Roll: </3

SQUIP but baby: Makotooo stop being weird for a second and give me admin privileges b4 u add togami

Egg Roll: >>

Egg Roll: and why would i do that

SQUIP but baby: im baby

Egg Roll: fair enough

Egg Roll gave Perms to SQUIP but baby

SQUIP but baby: :) thanks

Egg Roll: <3

SQUIP but baby: <3

Lavender: <3

Egg Roll: </3

SQUIP but baby: When will you be adding Togami - for science purposes i promise

Egg Roll: i believe you ><

Egg Roll: Idk hes stubborn so it might take a couple hours

Private Chat

Togami and Makoto

Togami: I know Im being talked about let me in

Makoto: Keep that sense up and ill think ur the shsl psychic

Togami: Please do n o t

Makoto: ;p

Group Chat: Hinas Idea

Egg Roll added Togami to the chat

SQUIP but baby changed Togamis name to Raymond ACNH

Raymond ACNH: I see this was an awful idea already

Egg Roll: :(

Raymond ACNH: i dont even know what this name means.

SQUIP but baby sent a photo

SQUIP but baby: its u

Raymond ACNH: ....

Raymond ACNH has left the chat

SQUIP but baby has added Raymond ACNH to the chat.

Raymond ACNH: ..

Raymond ACNH: im muting this.

SQUIP but baby: Ill accept that uwu

11037: that was a smaller incident than i thought it was going to be

Vampire Queen: Its because togami knows makoto will pout at him if hes mean to Chihiro

Raymond ACNH: slander and libel.

VRRRRRR: anyone gonna talk about Sayaka threating to turn makotos fucking spine to dust?? no?? just me?? ok

Lavender: :)

Egg Roll: yea- she threatens and threatens but never follows through </3 dissapointing

Lavender: stop wishing for death on main loser

Egg Roll: no </33

Lavender: >:( i will push you down the stairs again

Egg Roll: SO YOU ADMIT IT


End file.
